Confidence
by SoapBoxDerby
Summary: Trio X Ritsu! A three chapter story where the famous Sohma Trio tries to raise Ritsu's confindence in himself YAOI LEMON! You've been warned...
1. The Dog Ch 1

Quick Notes: Fruits Basket not mine! Wrote this up, because I noticed that hardly anyone give Ritsu some lovin! I couldn't have that, the poor boy is just so darling! Read, Review, you know the drill!

Enjoy!

Shigure grabbed the full-view mirror, pulling it in front of Ritsu.

"Are you sure about this Ritsu?" He asked smiling slyly. Ritsu nodded nervously.

"Y-yes…You seem like a very confident person…You could…show me how…" He muttered, looking down and blushing. Shigure nodded.

"Alright then…The first thing you should do, is learn to like yourself…" Shigure murmmered. He walked behind Ritsu and slowly slid his kimono down a little off his shoulders. Ritsu stiffened, and gulped blushing.

"Look at how sweet your skin looks Ritsu…So creamy and soft…Don't you love it?" Shigure asked, reaching down he planted a small kiss on Ritsu's shoulder, causing him to shiver.

"I…uhm…." He answered nervously. Shigure continued kissing, throwing out his tongue and rubbing it in circles over Ritsu's shoulder.

"Sh-Shigure…." He mumbled. Shigure's hands moved up the Ritsu's kimono and slowly began to untie it.

"Hmm…I've always been curious if you wore boxers or briefs Ritsu…? He said in a playful tone.

"B-Boxers or…Oh no, I don't wear either!" He said in a surprised tone. Shigure raised his eyebrows and eagerly threw open the front of Ritsu's kimono.

Shigure gazed into the mirror smiling. Ritsu bent his knees together trying to hide the fact that he was wearing pink-laced thongs. Shigure had to bite his lip to keep his grin from spreading all the way across his face.

"I…I'm sorry…I just feel more comfortable in…this…I'm…I'm a disgrace to the family!! To the whole male gender!! I'm sorry I'm sor-" His sentence was cut short as Shigure began to rub gently between his legs.

"Don't go overboard on me yet Ritsu…You look wonderfully cute." Shigure murmmered slowly into Ritsu's ear. Grabbing Ritsu around the hips with his other hand, Shigure roughened his rubbing between the cross-dressing Sohma's legs.

"It shows you off so nicely…You're big Ritsu…aren't you proud of that?" Shigure said, licking a small circle around Ritsu's earlobe. Ritsu's blush deepened as he watched in the mirror. Shigure had one hand tightly gripping his slender hips, his other hand rubbing hard between his legs. Ritsu could feel himself harden, and a pain shot through him. He couldn't keep "himself" tucked under for much longer…It hurt so bad and if he didn't do something he feared it would tear his underwear in two. Reaching down between Shigure's fingers, he situated himself so that his cock was poking out the top of his thongs.

"Feel better?" Shigure asked smirking. Ritsu nodded slowly but said nothing. Shigure ran his fingers lightly over Ritsu's hardened member, then slipped his hand down into the pink satin underwear. Rubbing his balls gently, Shigure continued to grip his hips, reclining him over a little.

"Say something Ritsu…" Shigure murmmered. Ritsu just blushed, his eyes fixed on the mirror. Shigure had such a sexy look on his face. His mouth was twisted in a sadistic grin, but he had managed to keep his eyes calm. His kimono had fallen a little off his shoulders, exposing his lightly tanned chest. Ritsu couldn't tear his eyes away from the image.

"Do you see how perfect you look Ritsu? How can you not have confidence when you look so adorable?" Shigure questioned, pulling Ritsu up and laying him against his chest, still facing the mirror. Ritsu laid his head back onto Shigure's shoulder.

Shigure let go of his hips and brought his hand up to grip Ritsu's chin.

"Such a beautiful face…" He said. His hands moved lower to Ritsu's neck. "Such soft pretty skin…" Lower, to his chest. "Such a well toned body, not to thin not to muscular…" Shigure poked a finger inside Ritsu's bellybutton. " And so cute…How can you not like yourself Ritsu?" He said slowly, pulling his other hand out of Ritsu's panties.

Ritsu sighed, his cock throbbed terribly.

"Sh-Shigure…." Shigure's eyes met his in the mirror.

"Hm?" He replied as innocently as he could. Ritsu wriggled uncomfortably.

"I'm…I'm really sorry but….Do…D-Do you think you could….." Ritsu's eyes lowered to his member in the mirror, a blush plastered on his face.

"Tell me what you want Ritsu….You've got to get out of this shy-ness…." Shigure said. He began to trace Ritsu's hip bones slowly, stopping at the edge of his underwear. Ritsu closed his eyes, and swallowed hard.

"I-I'm sorry…Shigure…B-But could you….Maybe….I-If you want to….."

Shigure wrapped his hand hard around Ritsu's cock, causing him to squeak.

"That was a request Ritsu…I said to TELL me what you wanted." He let go of the cock and brought two fingers to his mouth. Keeping his eyes on Ritsu's in the mirror, he slowly coated his fingers.

"WH-What are you….doing…Sh-Shigure!?" Ritsu asked alarmed.

"Shh…" he said slowly. Sitting down, Shigure pulled Ritsu down with him. Pushing him forward, Shigure made Ritsu lay down flat on his stomach with his ass in the air. Shoving the two fingers back into his mouth, Shigure made sure they were good and wet. Grabbing the back of the thong, Shigure pulled the underwear down a little. Glancing back to the mirror, Shigure smirked before thrusting his fingers hard into Ritsu.

"SHIGURE!!" Ritsu yelled. He blushed and began panting, gritting his teeth. "Th-That hurt…Sh-Shigure…" He mumbled.

"Tell me to stop then…" Shigure murmmered. He pulled his fingers out a little ways, then rammed them back in causing another cry from Ritsu.

"Pl-Please Shigure!! I'm s-sorry…B-But…Please Stop!!" He yelled, his eyes closed tightly and his body rocking back and forth in time to Shigure's thrusts.

"That, again, was a request." Shigure muttered. Sitting up on his knees, he leaned over Ritsu, pumping his fingers in deeper.

"Open your eyes…Look in the mirror. You're missing it Ritsu." He said.

Ritsu's eyes flew open and he met Shigure's brown ones. Shigure still wore a smirk, and Ritsu felt his member ache from looking at it. Lowering his stomach, he began to try to wiggle his sensitive organ across the floor under them. Shigure looked down, watching it in the mirror. He felt his own cock twitch, and his stomach flip.

"Nnnnnngh…." Ritsu moaned, trying to rub himself across the floor. Shigure's fingers had began going in harder, and with each thrust Ritsu felt more hot.

"Ahhhhnnnnn……Just….Just a little….more…" He mumbled, spreading his legs to help lower himself. Shigure took advantage of this and began rubbing his balls again from behind.

"Mmm….Go lower Ritsu…You've almost got it…" Shigure said teasingly.

"Nnnngh..Y-You're not helping!" He yelled out. His eyes widened. "I-I'm sorry…Shigure…I really…didn't mean to yell…at you…" He muttered. Shigure had stopped thrusting his fingers when he heard Ritsu yell. His eyes were fixed on Ritsu's in the mirror. Ritsu had never yelled like that….he sounded…angry? Shigure bit his bottom lip again to keep from grinning. He pulled his fingers out slowly, hearing Ritsu hiss a little in pain.

"Nnnngh…Wh-What are you going to do now…?" Ritsu asked, starting to sit up.

"Don't sit up." Shigure said. Ritsu blushed.

"I-I'm sorry….I should have waited until you told me to get up…I-"

Shigure glared at him in the mirror and Ritsu silenced himself.

"Stay here. Don't go anywhere, and don't move." Shigure said, getting up. He crossed the room and headed downstairs to the bathroom.

Ritsu watched him leave in the mirror and did as he was told. He thought back to what had just happened and his member throbbed.

"Hnnn…Shigure's…sexy smile…" Ritsu said quietly. He imagined Shigure's fingers moving in and out of him again, and felt a strong ache between his legs. Slowly, he lowered his head to the floor, reaching a hand under him and gripping his member tightly.

"Hnnnnnnn….Ohn…Sh-Shigure…." He mumbled as he began pumping himself slowly.

Shigure began up the stairs again, a small bottle of lube in his hand.

"He's in for a surprise when I get back in there…" He thought, a huge grin plastered across his face.

"AHN! H-Harder…Shi…gure….!!"

Shigure stopped. Was that coming from his room?! He flew up the remaining steps and stood by his door, his ear pressed to it.

"OHHHNN…..Y-Yeah!! Ri-Right th-there……!!" Ritsu's voice floated through the screen door. Slowly, and as quietly as he could, Shigure opened the door.

Ritsu was rolled over on his back, his eyes closed tightly with one hand on his member, and the other lower, pumping his entrance slowly. Shigure felt his mouth go dry, and all the blood in his body run straight into his dick.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh Shigure!! Nnnnnnnn…." Ritsu bit his bottom lip, increasing his speed in both places. Shigure watched in amazement. Slowly, Shigure reached up and untied his kimono letting it fall around him. He untied his pants and slid those off as well. Walking over to Ritsu, Shigure lowered himself in front of him.

Hearing him, Ritsu opened his eyes slowly. His eyes were misty, like he was coming back from a dream. They quickly widened as he let go of himself slowly, and pulled his fingers out. Sitting up, he blushed an ashamed look on his face.

"I-I'm….so….so….sorry….." He muttered. His eyes widened when he noticed Shigure was naked. Shigure smirked again, shaking his head.

"You apologize…far to much Ritsu. But, at least now you love yourself…Get it? Ha ha ha ha!!" Shigure laughed, putting a hand over his mouth. Ritsu just stared, blushing. Shigure grinned at him, leaning in closer.

"Shigure…wh-"

Shigure's mouth wrapped around Ritsu's leaving the little monkey breathless. Shigure pushed him back until he was laying on his back again and began to pull Ritsu's legs up around him. Slowly, Shigure's tongue began probing Ritsu's lips. Ritsu parted his lips letting Shigure's tongue take over. Shigure lowered himself until his cock was directly in front of Ritsu's entrance. Slowly, he traced around it.

"Ohhhhnnn…." Ritsu moaned. Shigure reached beside him grabbing the lube and began coating himself, not breaking their kiss. When he was covered, he wiped whatever was left on Ritsu's cock and began pumping with the slippery substance. Ritsu moaned, but it was swallowed by Shigure's lips as he pushed inside him.

"Ahn!! Sh-Shigure…That….hurts…!!"

"You'll get used to it….Just relax….I'll wait for you…" He murmmered, deepening their kiss. He waited, feeling Ritsu contract around him, and then began to pull out.

"Ohhhh……Shigure….Pl-Please…Nnnnnngh…" Ritsu muttered, his hands flying up over his face.

Shigure thrust back in, grabbing Ritsu's hair and pulling him up into a kiss.

Shigure's hand was pumping steadily now, his other hand latched onto Ritsu's hair.

"Ahhhhnnn!!!!! Sh-Shigure!! Ohhhhhh Y-Yes!!" Ritsu yelled, his hips began to buck into Shigure's hand. Shigure quickened his pumping to keep time with his thrusts. Soon his hand was covered in Ritsu's milky substance.

He brought his hand to his lips and began to suckle them eagerly. Ritsu blushed, rolling his head from side to side in bliss. Shigure licked his hand clean, then gripped Ritsu's hips with both hands. Lifting Ritsu's legs onto his shoulders, Shigure began to pound into him as fast as he could.

"Ohhh…..J-Just a little….M-more…." Shigure muttered. He quickened his pace and soon was leaning over Ritsu, his legs spread before him over his shoulders.

"Y-Yeah…..Nnnnnnn….Y-Yes….!!" Shigure mumbled. With one last quick thrust he came, shooting his seed deep inside Ritsu. Letting go of Ritsu's hips, Shigure fell on top of him, his cock still buried inside him.

"Sh…Shigure? W-Was that good for you? B-B-Because…It was great for me and…If…If I didn't do something right…I-I'm really just so sorry!! I'm so sor-"

Shigure shut him up with a kiss and pulled out, rolling off him.

Ritsu sat up, blushing.

"Did…Did you really like it..?" He muttered.

Shigure sat up, staring at Ritsu with a serious face.

"No. You were terrible." He said plainly. Ritsu's eyes grew wide and he jumped up crying.

"I'M SORRY!! I'M SO SORRY!! I'M A DISGRACE TO EVERY GAY MAN IN THE UNIVERSE!! I DON'T DESERVE ANYONES LOVE!!! WHAAAAA!!" He stared running around the room.

Shigure stared at him, then shooting his hands out, managed to stab Ritsu in the side with his fingers. Ritsu fell into a pile beside him.

"Don't be so dramatic. If I didn't like it, I wouldn't still be here. Really Ritsu…use your head." Shigure said smiling. Snuggling up behind Ritsu, he threw his arms around his new companion.

Ritsu blushed. He reached up, holding onto Shigure's arms with his hands. He sighed.

"I'm…happy…" He said plainly.

Shigure's eyes widened.

"We all deserve a little happiness…." He muttered. He planted and kiss on Ritsu's cheek and snuggled into his shoulder, Ritsu's hair falling over his face.

Ritsu smiled, closing his eyes, and listened to Shigure's soft breathing behind him.

End Notes: Whoo!! I sort of like how this one came out…No one ever uses Ritsu, and it makes me sad because he really is so adorable! Hope you enjoyed it! Read and Review pweese!!! And I'll see you next story!

Truly, SoapBoxDerby -love-


	2. The Dragon Ch 2

Quick Notes: Don't own Fruits Basket…If I did, the show would be about nothing but forking!! -and not with silverware wink wink nudge nudge-

I decided to extend this story, because writing for Ritsu is just so darn fun :D

Ritsu's on his quest for confidence, this time his opponent is a certain -INCREDIBLY NICE-LOOKING- doctor XD Told from little Ritsu's POV

I swallowed. My hands were sweaty, which made gripping the doorknob in front of me an incredibly hard task. Turning it slowly, I opened the door to an office. As usual, I found Hatori hunched over his desk writing something.

"He's so important…." Was my first thought. I stared at him, his set jaw line and large delicate hands causing my heart to beat faster. He was beautiful. Not nearly as beautiful as Ayame, but beautiful none the less. I let out a small cough and, as I expected, he didn't even stir.

"H-Hari?.." I said meekly. He turned his eye on me, the one that you could still see from all that hair, and just gazed. I fidgeted nervously.

"I-I'm so so sorry to interrupt your important work….and I very much apologize for-"

"Just get on with it…." Came my husky reply. I gulped. Nodding my head I moved a little more in the room.

"I….I was wondering if maybe….you had the address to Ayame's store…If not, that's alright….I just….I just wanted to go see him…." I said blushing. Hatori simply raised an eyebrow at me, then slowly stood up. He waltzed over to me, he smelled a little like cologne and shaving gel. A typical man smell. I blushed. I smelt like perfume and bubblegum lipgloss. He was taller than me, his wide shoulders and muscular build made me look like a real woman next to him. He stared down at me, an annoyed look on his face.

"You're blocking the door…" He said plainly. I blushed.

"Oh!! I'm so sorry!! P-Please forgive me!!! I didn't mean to-"

A finger was laid across my lips as Hatori continued to glare down at me.

"Just be quiet….and move out of the way." He said. His teeth were gritted slightly. When I moved out of the way, he walked out, rubbing his temple slightly.

"I've caused him discomfort…I'm so sorry Hatori!! I really didn't mean to be such a burden…" I felt tears well-up in my eyes. "I'm just a big problem to everyone…I shouldn't have even come here…"

Hatori returned with a small card and held it out to me. Staring at my face he grimaced.

"Why…are you crying…?" He asked in a mono-tone. I couldn't think of an answer I thought wouldn't make him mad…So I just broke down and sobbed.

"I'm….I'm so sorry….Sh-Shigure tried to teach me….B-But…I'm not worth teaching!! I'm not worth doing anything with!!" I screamed. I raced for a nearby window and threw it open. "I should just….Die…." I said, tears streaming down my face.

Hatori walked up behind me, tugging on the back of my shirt and dropping me down into his strong arms.

"You can't…" He said slowly. For a moment I stared up at him, amazed the he would care so much for me.

"We're only three feet off the ground…" He added, letting go and dropping me down onto the floor with a loud -THUD!-.

I sat sobbing. "I can't even commit suicide right…" I mused, wiping my eyes with the back of my kimono. Hatori sighed and took off his usual white coat. Underneath he wore a small vest and the usual white shirt and pressed pants. As he hung up his coat, he reached in pulling out a cigarette and a lighter. Placing it between his lips, he licked around it then lit it, slowly taking small puffs of it. I watched in awe at how amazingly cool he looked. Slowly, he took the cigarette back out and blew a steady stream of grey smoke out. Placing it back in between his teeth, he turned to me.

He stared at me before I realized I was still gaping at him. I turned away and blushed.

"Do you want one?" He asked, pulling another cigarette out and holding it out to me. I took it and stared down at it. Slowly, I tried to do what he did and place it between my lips. He squatted down beside me with a lighter and chuckled.

"Wrong way…." He said slowly, pulling it out and putting it back in the other way. "If you would've smoked anything from that side, you'd probably throw-up." He said slowly. He clicked the lighter on and held it out to my cigarette. Slowly, he waved the flame under it, and I watched as it ignited. Breathing in, he puffed out another smoke-stack and I watched in amazement as it swirled around his raven hair and turned his eyes misty. I tried to follow him, taking a deep breath in, but that ended in a hoarse cough that made the cigarette fly from my mouth.

I doubled over coughing, falling into Hatori's lap and gripping his vest with each chest-wrenching cough that came from my throat.

Hatori stared down at me. "You've….never smoked before have you?" He said slowly. I looked up, my eyes running and watering, and probably bloodshot. COUGH!!…" I replied coughing some more. Hatori sighed.

"Lets hope you don't have asthma…I don't think you do, but just to be sure, I'd better listen to your chest. Here, sit down in this chair." He said slowly, he pulled up a swivel chair with a blue gel seat cover over the back. I sat down, immediately feeling the chair start to massage my whole body from my neck down to my inner thighs. I blushed, feeling my cock twitch at the sensation and remembering my night with Shigure. Hatori stared at me, his gaze fixed on my eyes.

"Relax, and lean back…" He said slowly, pulling a lever on the side of the chair and making it recline. I was laying flat on my back, staring up at the light on the ceiling. I felt my kimono being untied and opened slowly. Then, I felt something cold tracing around my chest, and lightly brushing across my right nipple. I sighed softly, as the massaging behind me became harder.  
"Breathe deeply for me….Good….I don't hear any wheezing…I think you'll be fine…Turn over so I can listen to your back…" He said slowly. I blushed, but got up. My kimono fell around my hips, showing the tip of the boxers Shigure allowed me to have. I turned over, laying back onto my stomach and felt the massage chair start up again.

"Ohhhhnnnn…" I moaned softly as I felt the chair work its way down my chest to my member and back up again. I felt myself grow harder and I felt Hatori leaning over me. His soft white sleeves caressing my back and his stethoscope turning my hot skin cold with its touch. Lifting up onto my knees, I felt my rear brush past Hatori's crotch. I felt the stethoscope disappear and Hatori back up.

"What are you doing?" He asked. His voice was deeper than usual, and I turned slowly to meet his eyes. He didn't look angry, just confused.

"I was just….." I blushed. I honestly couldn't think of an answer. I bit my bottom lip and gazed up at him shyly. "I'm…I'm so sorry Hatori…I just…Your chair….feels…..good…." I finished lamely. Hatori stared back down at me and, reaching out, placed his hands on my shoulders. Spinning me back around and pushing me back down to my stomach, he pulled my kimono and my boxers off in one quick motion. I uttered a cry of surprise, but Hari acted like he hadn't heard.

"Hmmm…" Hatori mused. Reaching out, he pulled my legs through the holes under the arm rests, almost pulling my body into a split. I winced, having not been stretched so far, and moaned as I felt the seat massage directly onto my erection.

"It still needs adjustments…" He replied in a deep husky voice. Reaching behind the chair he pulled out a remote. Pressing a few buttons quickly, I felt the chair's massage concentrate solely on my cock. I blushed as I felt the strength of the massage grow with every button Hatori pushed.

"There….That looks about right…." I heard him say quietly, and soon felt a hot breath on my entrance. I blushed as I felt Hatori's tongue push it's way inside.

"Ahhhhnnn!! H-Hatori….Wh…What are you….Nnnnnn…!!" I couldn't finish my sentence as I felt his tongue probe me a few more times until saliva ran down my inner thigh. Slowly, he pulled his mouth away as I felt three fingers enter me at once.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!!!" I yelled. It had been a few days since mine and Shigure's romp, and I wasn't used to being taken so forcefully. Hatori continued to pump the three digits into me and I moaned over and over again. His fingers mixed with the massaging chair were enough to send me over the edge. I felt him lean over me, his fingers picking up speed as the massage grew deeper.

"Ah, ah ah ah ah!!" I moaned with every thrust Hatori sent my way, and soon, it became more than I could stand. I blushed as I felt myself come, the chair massaging me as waves of ecstasy hit my entire body.

"Ohhhhhhnnnn….!!! H-Hatori…Pl-Please! I'm….I'm.." I couldn't finish the sentence, but luckily for me, Hatori pulled out his fingers and turned the chair off.

"You're quick…It usually takes Shigure longer than that with my chair…" He mumbled. I blushed. Slowly, I began to wonder how many places in this office Shigure had came in.

"There's still me though…" Hatori said, snapping me out of my thoughts with that deep voice of his. I blushed deeper, staring at his pants which did a very bad job of hiding the painfully big erection Hatori had.

"Get to the desk." He said simply. I got up slowly and did what Hatori told me to. He was so demanding and bossy…I wondered if he was this way with every lover. I stood silently in front of the desk as Hatori pulled out a nearby drawer. The drawer was empty, and he pulled out a drawer on the other side of the desk, also empty.

"Feet, in the drawers." He said bluntly. I blushed not understanding. I saw Hatori pull out his cigarette, extinguishing it in a nearby ash tray.

"You're feet, go in these drawers." He said slowly. I nodded, feeling a little overwhelmed, and placed each foot in a drawer. I felt my legs stretch, and turning, I saw my entrance level with Hatori's massive erection. I blushed. I leaned forward a little, not feeling the drawers move at all. What were these things made of?!

"Don't move." Hatori replied, unzipping his pants slowly. "You just stand here, and grip the desk. I'll do all the work, just try not to fall out of the drawers." He said, rubbing his erection slowly. I blushed watching him, he was bigger than I was, and bigger than Shigure. I felt my stomach flip in anticipation as I watched him coat his member with saliva. Moving his hips toward me, I braced myself by gripping the desk, and felt him enter me whole with a quick, rough, thrust.

"Nnnnnngghhh….!! H-Hatori….N-Not so…r-rough…!! I moaned. He acted like I hadn't said anything and pulled out, thrusting back in harder than before.

I gripped the desk, being rocked back and forth with every thrust Hatori made. The drawers my feet were in began rocking slowly in time with Hatori's thrusts, and I felt his hands move from my hips to my shoulders. He bucked, pulling me further onto him by my shoulders, and soon I felt my stomach flip. I blushed slightly as my new erection throbbed. Slowly, my balls tightened and I came for a second time, coating the floor and some of Hari's desk. I heard him grunting and moaning behind me. I felt one of his hands leave my shoulder and find its way back to my hips. Slowly, He scratched a little at them, and thrust in harder. I moaned, feeling him hit something inside me. I felt his thrusts become more subdued, and heard his breathing become harder.

"Nnnnnnnnaaaaahhhhh…..Ohhhhhhhnnnnnnn….." He moaned. I felt him release inside me, and his juices spill out of my entrance and down my legs. I blushed as I felt him quickly pull out of me. I heard a jingle and turned, trying to climb out of the drawers. My feet had marks on them, and my ankles had lines from the edges of the drawers. I watched as Hatori picked up his pants and hastily buttoned and belted himself. He pulled a card from his pocket, and placed it on the desk beside me.

"There. That's the address. I suggest you go tomorrow as its closed today." He said. Turning, he started toward the bathroom.

"W-Wait…H-Hatori….I…uhm….Was I…good….?" I mumbled. Hatori tuned, fixing his dead gaze on me. Slowly, his mouth turned into a smirk.

"Yeah…" He said. Turning, he headed into the bathroom closing the door.

I beamed.

"Hatori said I was good! And I even made him smile, sort of….And…And he wanted it…I didn't have to say anything, he just wanted it…! He wanted me…." I blushed a little, then picked up the card beside me. I felt a little more whole, having learned to like myself from Shigure and been good enough to seduce Hatori. There was just one more obstacle left…

I stared down at the card in my hand. The person whose confidence I idolized. I wondered if I was ready for it….I sighed.

"I guess….I'll just have to do my best…." I said, my eyes brightening. I quickly pulled my clothes back on, and tried my best to fix my hair.

I heard a flush and the bathroom door opened. Hatori walked out, giving me an uninterested stare.

"You're **still **here?" He said. He glared. "I've got work to do you know…go bother someone else." He said plainly. I blushed.

"I'm sorry!!! I'm so so sorry!! I should've left when you wanted me to, how incredibly rude of me!! I don't deserve to visit you anymore!!! I-" I felt Hatori pushing me out the door. He closed it on my face and I sat in the hall. I knocked quietly.

"What…?" came his reply.

"I-I'm sorry….and….and uhm….Thank you….for…." I blushed.

"Anytime…." He mumbled. I smiled slightly, and turned walking out.

End Notes: Yay!! I wanted to be all creative with this one, since I'm madly MADLY in love with Hatori -lovelovelove- Which is why you get the weird foot in the drawer thing….the massaging chair is my favey tho, every doctor has one. Helps the back you know

-nods-

Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, Read, review, flame, you know, all that good stuff. I'll see you for the 3rd and final chapter which stars Ayame :3

Truly, SoapBoxDerby -love-


	3. The Snake Ch 3

Quick Notes: I do not, have not, and probably will not, own Fruits Basket….evar….But that's alright. For now, I'll content myself with writing dirty, smutty, fanfic, just like everyone else….For now… ….

Sorry this is so overdue!! I've not had the net for a while, and I got the worse case of writers block --;;

BUUUT a trip to my local BAM to pick up some much needed yaoi reading materials cured that quickly X3 So here we go! The final installment of "Confidence" with a Mr. Ritsu and a Mr. Ayame Sohma :D Forgive errors and typos, aaaaaand, Roll Fanfic:love:

Ritsu sighed and slowly pulled what was left of his ribbon from his hair. What was once a fine braid was now just a wet, soggy, clump at the back of his neck. His new silken shirt, now smearing wet with water-spots, was ruined along with his new slacks. He stared blankly down at his dress shoes, shiny and black from the rain, and thought about how horribly they would squeak now. Tears began to roll down Ritsu's face and he lifted his hands up to try to wipe them away.

"It wasn't….supposed…to rain today…." He muttered. "It….was supposed…to be sunny…and bright…and….happy…" He ended. He pulled his shirt down over his hand and began to try to wipe away the tears from his eyes. To his dismay, he felt the raindrops get harder on his head and finally gave up all together curling up into a defenseless little ball.

"What else…can go wrong…?" He muttered aloud. -POOF-A thick smoke swirled around him as he sat, naked and a monkey. Tears poured from his eyes as he held his tail.

"Why…Whatever I did…Whatever I said…I'M SORRY!!!" He yelled upward at the sky.

"If you're not careful someone will spot you. It's just not normal for little monkeys to curse the heavens you know…" A voice beside him said. Ritsu spun around alarmed and was met with a pointed nose and a pair of deep amber eyes.

"A-AYAME!" He yelped. He pulled his tail tighter against himself and began twisting it around his fingers. "I-I was just…C-Coming to visit you…I mean…If you didn't mind I wanted to see your shop…I….I'msosorryabouthowIlookIwascominganditwasrainingandI-"

Ayame laid a delicate finger across the little monkeys mouth.

"Settle down…It's quite alright…I don't mind you visiting at all, after all, I'm used to people clambering at my door to see me!" Ayame laughed, standing and trying to close his (rather girlish-looking) umbrella. He held out his arm.

"Here, climb on. I've always wondered what it felt like to have a monkey! Once when Hari and I were going into town, we saw a man that had one on his shoulder! I wanted to pet it, but Hari was **quite** against it! He said it had…rabies, I think…or something or other…Anyway, I guess now I get to see how it feels! You don't have rabies do you Ritsu?" Ayame finished. He was smiling down at him as though he had just asked him how the weather was instead of questioning if he had any un-clean diseases. Ritsu's face pouted a little before he shook his head no and slowly began to climb onto Ayame's arm.

"Oh that's good! Because I simply **can not **take any sick days! Mine would be lost here at the shop without me!" Ayame bellowed, unlocking the door to his "fantasy" shop and opening it slowly.

Ritsu's head was on a swivel on Ayame's shoulder. He spun his neck around to make sure he didn't miss a thing. Over there were bride dresses! And over there was a maids uniform, next to some stewardess outfits! There were school girl, cat girl, waitress, nanny, baseball player, and many many more outfits in the shop. Anything you could think of, Ayame had an outfit for!

"Mine!! Mine, are you here?!" Ayame yelled. There was no reply and his face fell a little.

"Darn…I completely forgot…I gave her the day off today!" Ayame said, placing his hands on his hips.

"You've sure got…a lot of clothes…" Ritsu said. Suddenly, his eyes widened.

"Clothes..! My clothes! They're still outside!!" He yelped. He leapt from Aya's shoulder and landed, skittering for the door as fast as his four feet would carry him.

Once outside, he tried to yank and pull his wet-heavy clothes inside. Ayame walked calmly out and took the soggy load of cloth from the little monkey.

"Ritsu? You wore this today!? What happened to that **delightful **kimono you always wear!?" Ayame yelled. He studied the clothes over and sniffed at them in displeasure. "You look so much prettier in the kimono…" He muttered.

Ritsu gazed up at him, his eyes shining.

"You-You really like my kimono….?" He muttered. Ayame stared back at him smiling.

"Well, you're the only one that can pull off women's fashion…I've tried it and found that I'm simply too muscular to pull it off…" He replied, flipping his long silver hair. Ritsu smiled up at him.

-POOF-

Ayame waved a long graceful hand in front of his face clearing the smoke in time to see Ritsu standing in front of him, his eyes shining still.

"You…You really think I look nice…in it…?" He muttered. His face was a delicate pink, and he seemed unfazed by the fact he was standing naked on a sidewalk in front of Aya's shop. Ayame's eyes widened as he looked him over.

"Rit-Ritsu…don't you think we should go back…inside now…" Ayame murmured, his eyes never leaving between Ritsu's legs.

Ritsu gave him a questioned look, before slowly looking down and realizing what had happened. He blushed deeply before turning and running back into the shop.

Ayame sighed, fanning himself with his hand, and followed Ritsu back in.

"Here. Put this on!" Ayame boomed, handing Ritsu one of his many spare robes. It was a deep crimson with brown trim and it went surprisingly well with Ritsu's orange-brown hair. Ritsu spun around in it, admiring himself in the mirror. "Wow…It's beautiful…!" He commented. He turned to see Ayame gazing at him as if in deep thought.

"A-Aya…?" He said slowly. Ayame had his chin rested on his hand and he was smirking, gazing at Ritsu dreamily.

"A-Ayame…I'm…I'm sorry to snap you out of your…dream…but…Uhm…is something wrong with me?" Ritsu said, following Ayame's gaze to himself.

"Hm? Oh no…I was just thinking about something Hari and Gure-san were telling me yesterday…" Ayame murmured dreamily. His eyes traced up Ritsu's toned legs, past his slim hips, up his broad chest and wide shoulders, and stopped short of his cute round face.

"Tori was merely telling me….what a "handful" you were the other day. Gure-san was telling me the same thing, and it just blew me away!" Ayame said. He flipped his hair and gazed into Ritsu's brown eyes.

Ritsu stood, numb and speechless. "They….were…." He started. He felt his mouth go dry and his heart speed up, threatening to kill him right there. He felt his face grow flushed and hot and tears sprang into his eyes.

"I…I was…." He couldn't think of anything to say. "I'm…I'm sorry…I…" He began, but again his mind went blank.

Ayame's face grew concerned and he walked over, placing his hands on Ritsu's shoulders.

"Ritsu…It's alright. You didn't do anything wrong! Quite the contrary! I was told you were actually pretty good!" Ayame cooed. Ritsu's head shot up and met Aya's eyes.  
"It wasn't something bad…I promise you. It's nothing at all to be ashamed of. To be honest…I'm ashamed of myself…" Aya said, turning his gaze off. Ritsu stared at him surprised.

"You….You're ashamed….of…of what?" He asked. Ayame placed a hand aside his face in an embarrassed gesture and smiled.

"Well…I'm just a little sad…I mean…I'm not part of the club…" He said slowly. Ritsu's eyes bugged and he stood frozen.

"I mean…I wouldn't want to force anything on you…I just…feel a little left out…is all." Ayame finished. He turned his amber eyes back on Ritsu's and felt himself blush.

"You…You want.…**me**?" Ritsu said astonished. Ayame's grip on Ritsu's shoulders tightened. He opened his mouth as if he were going to speak, but closed it and turned his eyes away, giving a small shy smile.

Ritsu was blown away. Here, the man he had idolized for his confidence and readiness to **take** what he wanted, was acting shy towards Ritsu himself! Ritsu merely continued to stare back at Aya, starstruck and unsure of what to do next. This is where it counted. If he didn't do something, he might miss this chance have Ayame, **THE **Ayame, all to himself. He bit his lip and lunged forward, capturing Aya's lips in his own.

Ayame let out a small gasp of surprise before his mouth was swallowed by Ritsu's. He let his hands fall from Ritsu's shoulders and they laid limp by his side. Ritsu's, on the other hand, came up quickly and captured Aya's skull, holding him there and deepening their kiss. Ayame opened his mouth slowly as Ritsu's tongue came swimming in.

"He tastes…so good." Ritsu thought. He allowed his tongue to explore all of Aya's mouth. Dipping deep down his throat, and slowly caressing back up, touching everything on the way. Ayame cooed, bringing his hands up around Ritsu's waist.

"This….is…amazing…" He thought. Ritsu's tongue was doing cartwheels in his mouth and it was like nothing he had experienced from either Shigure or even Hatori. Unlike the other two, Ritsu's motions and caresses, and his every move had an honesty to it. He seemed so sincere about everything he was doing. Ayame melted into his arms and fell into Ritsu.

Reluctantly, Ritsu broke the kiss, pulling his lips away and biting a little on Aya's bottom lip.

"A-Ayame…." He started. Before he had a chance to finish, Aya reached up and began un-buttoning his robe, letting it fall around his shoulders.

"Kiss me…everywhere…" He muttered. He eyed Ritsu slowly and smiled.

Ritsu stared. Ayame's skin and body were so beautiful. His porcelain skin was radiant and looked all the more beautiful with his long silver hair flowing down it. Without a second thought, Ritsu latched onto Aya's hips and began to kiss every spot his lips touched. Licking up his neck and biting along Aya's shoulders, Ritsu felt himself grow painfully hard. His newly acquired robe did a terrible job of hiding it, and he was finally forced to peel the robe off before continuing his activity. Ayame moaned as Ritsu began to rock against him.

"Ohhnnn….R-Ritsu…do that again!" He exclaimed. Ritsu began rubbing himself harder against Ayame's new erection, enticing moans and sighs from the snake.

Ayame pushed Ritsu off him and dropped to his knees. Gripping Ritsu tightly around the hips, Aya dug his nails into his ass.

"Ahhh!" Ritsu jumped, scooting closer to Aya. Ayame smirked, and slowly began licking up Ritsu's cock.

"Mmmmnnn…Tori told me you were pretty big….not bigger than him mind you…" He muttered. "And I can fit all of Hari's in my mouth…." He added, swallowing Ritsu up to his balls.

"Aaaaahhhhhnnnnn……A-Ayame….Pl-please….Nnnngh.." Ritsu muttered. His hips began to buck, sliding his dick in and out of Aya's wet, open mouth.

"Mmmmmnn….G-Good….that feels so good…!" Ritsu moaned, throwing his head back and closing his eyes.

Ayame smirked, grabbing Ritsu's hips to stop him and pulling him from his mouth.

"I don't want you to finish yet…Are you willing to play with me?" Ayame asked, eyeing him sexily.

Ritsu blushed but nodded slowly.

"Good…Follow me…" Ayame murmured.

He led Ritsu to a door that had a plaque on it that read 'Break Room'. He opened the door with his key and walked in slowly. He sat down on a beautiful, French looking couch, and pulled Ritsu slowly down with him, both still naked.

Reaching behind him, Ayame pulled out a silk scarf and held it out to Ritsu. Ritsu took it and stared awkwardly at it. Ayame smiled sweetly, and brought his hands up above his head, crossing his wrists.

Ritsu understood immediately and quickly tied Aya's limbs together with the scarf. Ayame nodded his approval and smirked up at his companion.

"Now…Take the other scarf over there and tie it around my eyes." Ayame said, pointing toward a drawer with his foot. Ritsu laughed and walked over, pulling out a long blue silk scarf. Returning, he tied it securely around Ayame's eyes, making sure he couldn't see a thing.

"What now?" Ritsu asked, smiling a little. Ayame shrugged.

"Well…go on! Ravage me!" Ayame said, laughing. Ritsu froze and stared hard.

"Y-You…want me to…." He started. Ayame frowned a little.

"Well….yes! I can't do anything in my state! It's time for you to take charge Ritsu!" Ayame threw his head back, spreading his legs a little. "Do what you want with me…" He said, smiling sexily.

Ritsu blushed, moving closer and sitting on the couch beside Aya. His erection throbbed painfully. Ritsu clamped his eyes closed and leaned over grabbing Aya's knees with his hands. Ayame giggled a little, spreading his legs further, and tried to scoot closer to where he thought Ritsu was.

"He's so fast…He knows what he wants and he goes for it…Why can't I do that?" Ritsu thought. He blushed. "Ok…Slowly…What do you want? You want to..f….fuck….Ayame…" Ritsu thought. He blushed deeper but smiled. "Alright…so do it…" He thought again. He nodded slowly to himself. Leaning down over Ayame, Ritsu captured his lips again.

"Mmmmmm….Ohhhh…" Ayame murmured. He bucked his hips up. Ritsu smiled between his lips and reached down grabbing his bobbing member.

"Ohn! E-Easy…" Ayame cooed. Ritsu smiled, blushing slightly, and began to pump.

"A-Ayame…..C-Can I…." He started. Ritsu decided not to ask. Ayame said to ravage him, and that's what he was going to do.

Slowly, Ritsu coated his hand and began to rub it over his swollen member.

"Hhhnnn….Wh-What are you doing Ritsu…?" Ayame murmured between sighs. Ritsu let go of Aya's member and grabbed his hips.

"R-Ritsu?" Ayame asked again. Ritsu blushed and smiled a little before entering Ayame.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhnnnnn!!!!" Ayame yelled. He arched his back wriggling his hands above him trying to free his restraints. "Ohhnnn…R-Ritsu…Wh….Aaaaoooohhh…!!" Ayame moaned. Ritsu pulled out and sat there smirking.

"R-Ritsu….what….aren't you going to thrust back in?!" Ayame asked bewildered.

Ritsu continued smiling. "Do you want me too?" he asked. He fingered Aya's erection, pumping a little here and there just to entice the snake under him. Ayame pouted a little.

"Well…Of course I do!" He said. He tried to wriggle his hands free and began shaking his head to try and rid himself of the makeshift blindfold. Ritsu chuckled softly.

"I tied them good and tight Aya….You can't get free…" He muttered. He leaned in and thrust as hard as he could back into Aya's entrance.

"Nnnnnnaaaahhh!" Aya yelled. He began to buck his hips forward, trying to capture more of Ritsu.

"Ohhhnnn…Ritsu more! I need more!" He yelled. He bit his bottom lip, whimpering slightly. Ritsu blushed hard.

"I can't believe this….It's….amazing…" Ritsu thought. He smiled warmly at Ayame.

"B-Beg…" He whispered. Ayame's mouth fell open.

"Beg? What?! You mean me! I've never begged for anything Ritsu and I'll be damned if-" Ritsu grabbed his hips and slowly began to pull himself out, "Ok ok! Don't just quit on me!!" Ayame yelled. His face pouted a little.

"P-Please…Ritsu…Fuck me. Fuck me as hard as you can…fuck me until I scream out loud and can't take it anymore…fuck me until….until I beg you to stop…" Aya finished. A deep blush crossed his face and Ritsu smiled.

"A-Alright…" He said. He grabbed Ayame's long slender legs and crossed them on either side of him. Slowly he leaned back over Aya and captured his lips.

"Ahhnnn…Y-yeah…." He muttered. Ritsu began to thrust again, slowly at first, but soon he picked up a faster, harder speed.

"Ohhhhnnnn….!!! R-Ritsuuuuuu!! Ayame yelled, gritting his teeth and doing his best to bring his hips up to meet Ritsu's thrusts.

"Y-Yeah…You like that? Tell me you liiike it….Uhnn…" Ritsu breathed, his breath ragged and his throat dried. He thrust harder and harder trying to keep in time with Aya's hips.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!….I-I do like it! OHNN! I love it!!" Ayame screamed. He grit his teeth and threw his hips up. Ritsu grabbed Aya's knees and began to thrust, short and hard, deep in Aya. Every time he hit a spot, Ayame would throw his head from side to side and scream some incoherent word. His hands were getting burns from the scarf rubbing hard against them as he tried to wriggle free to grab at Ritsu, or anything he could hold on to.

"Ohhnnn….Y-Yeah….Just a….just a-AAAAHHHHNNNNN…..!" Aya screamed, biting his bottom lip as he brought his hips up one last time. Aya shot his seed into the air and it fell back down on his chest and neck, and the couch in hot spurts.

Ritsu dug his nails deep into Aya's pale flesh as he thrust harder and faster. Finally, he came in waves deep inside Ayame. His cum ran out of Aya's tight entrance and fell all over the couch.

Panting, he pulled out and collapsed on top of Ayame, tangling his fingers in Aya's cobweb like hair.

"Nnnnn…That was….Good…." Aya muttered, smiling. Ritsu nodded slowly.

"Y-yeah…I-…Well…I'm sorry I made you b-" Ritsu started.

Ayame laughed.

"That was the sexiest part of it all! It was something new….nothing like a little kink to make some thing sexy even sexier!" Ayame's smile faded a little. "Speaking of kink…do you think you could untie me and take off my blindfold?"

Ritsu laughed nervously.

"I dunno…You may not want to see what a mess we made of your couch…" He said laughing. Ayame let out a booming laugh.

"A-Ayame…?" Ritsu asked.

"Hm..?" Aya answered.

"Was….Was I good?" Ritsu said, he looked down at his hands nervously.

"You? You were the best…." Aya muttered. He scooted down the best he could and snuggled deep into Ritsu's chest.

Ritsu smiled.

"I-I'm so sorry if it wasn't anything…c-compared to Hatori or…Shigure…or….I'm just sorry I wasn't-"

"Ritsu…" Ayame muttered.

"Y-Yes…?" He answered nervously.

"Shut-up…" Aya muttered playfully. He smiled and kissed Ritsu's chest softly. Ritsu smiled back and laid his head atop Aya's.

End Notes: Ugh…This one wasn't nearly as good as the others…I just don't write well with Ritsu as the Seme and I apologize for that! I still hope you managed to enjoy it tho! Read, and if you review could you kindly tell me which chapter you liked best? Personally my favorite was with Shigure XD

Thanks for reading! See you guys next fanfic!!!

Truly, SoapBoxDerby -love-


End file.
